


Why Is It Cold

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really hate this, Jim.” Leo whines from the couch where he’s wrapped up in about three blankets and two sweaters. “Jim why is it cold.”</p><p>A cold weather fic because it's cold and I promised Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is It Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



“Really, Bones. I am actually saying that you should not come.” Jim shivers and pulls his blanket closer around himself while he stares at the screen. Leo rolls his eyes at his cold boyfriend over skype.

“I really don’t see a reason why not.” He says simply. “I haven’t seen you in months, Jim. Months.”

Jim sighs. Being in a long-distance relationship sucks but it’s typically worth it when they get to see each other after months. It’s like the first time over and over again. Jim wishes it wasn’t like this, but they deal. “Because, Bones, it’s seriously cold and it’s only going to get worse.”

Leo sighs at him and shakes his head. “Look, Jim. I know you’re trying to preserve my delicate constitution or something, but I have a flight tomorrow and I fully intend on coming to see you.”

Jim knows he’s faced defeat but he’s not really all that upset by it. He gets to see Leo for the first time since July and it’s going to be great, but he really doesn’t want him to freeze to death in this damn polar vortex. “I should have gone to Mississippi with you rather than staying in Chicago.” Jim stares into his computer at his boyfriend. “I wish you were here, Bones. I wish I was there.”

Leo smiles softly in the way that he reserves solely for Jim. “Don’t worry, Darlin’. I’ll be there soon enough.”

-

“I really hate this, Jim.” Leo whines from the couch where he’s wrapped up in about three blankets and two sweaters. “Jim why is it cold.”

“Because the wind currents got messed up and so the Polar Vortex, which is the wind current up at the north pole, cut through the jet-”

“Didn’t actually want to know, Jim.” Leo says, obviously annoyed. He huffs and tries to bury himself ever deeper into the nest of blankets that he’s built for himself. “Your heating sucks.”

Jim walks over and shoves Leo to the side so that he can sit down next to him. He places two mugs of hot cocoa in front of them. “Does staring law student mean anything to you?”

“You could just let me pay for it. My parents have money, Jim.”

“For the last time, I am not letting you pay for my stuff.”

(It had been a long an drawn out conversation. Leo had yelled, Jim cried, they both agreed that Jim would not be taking any money from Leo’s parents. “I don’t want to be reliant on you, Bones!”

“It’s not reliance. It’s not even a big deal, Jim! Just a little money!”

“Oh of course you think it’s no big deal. You grew up in a mansion.”

“Come on. Let me do this for you, Jim.”

“No, Bones. Just no.”)

Leo grumbles under his breath before emerging from his cocoon to grab at one of the mugs with slightly red fingers. He pulls it close to himself, as if the warm mug will heat his very being. “Come on, then.” He throws one edge of the blanket over Jim, who starts slightly, obviously not expecting to receive any at all. “Get over here.”

Jim scoots in closer, pressing his body against Leo’s as closely as possible. He nuzzles his head under the med student’s chin and can practically feel the good natured complaints bubbling up in his throat. Instead, however, he gets an arm wrapped around him and a softly murmured, “You idiot.”

“I’ve missed you, Bones.” Jim sighs and relaxes against him, molding their bodies together perfectly.

Leo closes his eyes and tries to will back down the lump in his throat. “Just one more year, Jim. One more year and then it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“You’re an idiot.” Leo huffs out a laugh.

Jim hums. “You love me.”

“Only a little.”

“Enough to share your hot cocoa?” Jim pulls his head back slightly and makes his eyes go wide in a perfect puppy dog face. 

“You have your own on the table. Get it yourself.” Leo takes a sip from his mug.

“I’d rather have yours, please.” Jim leans over and takes a sip from the mug, ignoring the slightly surprised yelp from his boyfriend. “Thank you.” He says before kissing Leo jokingly at first but it quickly turns into something deeper and much dirtier.

When he pulls back, Leo’s cheeks are flushed and he looks like a mix of peeved and pleased. Jim knows which side will win, which side wins every time. “I love you, Bones.”

“You are such an ass.”

“As if you’d have me any other way.”


End file.
